


Hellwalkers: Brothers Mundas Arc

by Nauscica



Series: Hellwalkers: Collections [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Castlevania (Cartoon), Catherine (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Persona Series, Prototype (Video Games), Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauscica/pseuds/Nauscica
Summary: 30 Days of Hell had come to Red Grave City and left a scar on the minds of the people. Just as it had been with the Temen-ni-gru, it was not easy to make the world believe in the existence of demons, or that they walk among us to this day.You know the truth.Join us for an expansive collaborative work, A Multiverse Roleplay, spanning from April2019-December2019. Edited for readability by Nauscica
Relationships: Multiple and shifting Ships
Series: Hellwalkers: Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

  
  


Hello there readers. I am Nauscica of DMC:Hellwalkers on discord, and Lead Editor of this arc.

Thank you for reading.

What you are about to read is a collection of Roleplay’s edited for public reader consumption.

First things first:

DISCLAIMER: Since this is a roleplay series edited for consumption, there will be many places where plot and character writing won't appropriate to coherent pacing in an adequate timeframe, please keep in mind that as of now, the arc is still being written and will be updated as chapters complete. To help keep readers on the same page, we want to try to keep an open dialog where we will hold a FAQ in hopes of clarifying any confusion. Please don't hesitate to ask questions. If there are sinkholes(plot holes that are too large), the writing will be reviewed and edited for a better transition for the plot. Bear in mind this is a work of fiction and many writers with different tastes and interpretations have had a hand in writing these fics.

Images used will have the artist's watermark. Only the artist can request any image to be taken down. Though we are self-aware in approaching these images, we have reverse searched them as far as possible. If you wish to help with giving credit to the art used, please direct the artist to this page, and have them contact Hellwalkers staff directly. Or link us the artists' page with the image as a reference so we may speak to them personally.

  
Any coincidence between OC's are just that, and we do not accept claims of theft. This is a fandom roleplay. Many Roleplays use face claims to represent characters, and do so with no ill intent, nor do we claim ownership of any visual content not otherwise made or commissioned by us. Such works will be labeled with our own watermarks.

  
  


* * *

Many writers have been apart of this project, many of them do not have a Ao3. We give credit to those writers below.

Writers credit:

Blank

Blight

Dukofdoom

Etch

Lesbian Vampire Hunter

Light Dragoon

Socially Acceptable Pi

Shkives

Unpopularmyth


	2. Written Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concise summary of the timeline.

**  
The following timeline is here for reference. Working on a visual timeline for the future.**

The story of Hellwalkers takes place in the 21st century, 1 Year after the Red Grave City Incident.

  
\- - - - Approximate Geographical Locations - - - -

PHOBOS ISLES Located near Alaska and Canadian lands.

FORTUNA Located on the coast of Italy

RED GRAVE CITY Located in the New England lands of USA.

SUMARU CITY Located in Japan

VIGRID CITY Located in England.

SAN JOSE Located in California, USA

THE CRESCENT Located in the middle east

DUMARY ISLAND Also known as Vie de Marli. Located in the Mediterranean.

  
  


\- - - - Below is canonical information and headcanons relevant to Hellwalkers - - - -

Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rose against its own kind for the sake of the human race… That demon was Sparda, a general under the command of the demon king Mundus. Of great renown, he was often sent into the human realm during the siege of the Darkest Age to lead troops against the sect of the Roman Empire that would later diverge to become the Templars - Human’s last rallying force against the demon horde. This was not the first time that Sparda had faced formidable humans, throughout his lifetime he had fought amongst infantry against humans who wielded holy relics and practices to fight against Mundus’ vast army. Yet it was this year, that he had awoken to the truth of the human heart. 

Yearning to understand their tenacity against foes so superior in strength, he took a human disguise. Learning their customs and the depth of their compassionate hearts in secret, Sparda yearned to be apart of this society that cared for one another so much in crisis. Yet, he could not. Not while he was a general. Not while Mundus’ army knocked on the door to the mortal world, seeking to crush humans or force them into servitude. So Sparda began to seal as many gates between the Human and Demon realms as possible. Mundus had caught wind of his general’s newfound humanity and summoned him to his side in hopes of negotiating and understanding why his general was acting in such a manner. So, Sparda met with his Lord, only to find out the air of compassion Mundus had displayed was but a rouse to get the demon General to lower his guard. In a cowardly act, an ambush of Mundus’ legion had set upon Sparda in the throne room. They were slain, and shortly after, Sparda faced off with Mundus and proven victorious, however, he had not killed the Demon King.

With the help of a priestess, whose service was invaluable, Sparda shut the last portal to the demonic realm in Temen-ni-gru (which is located in today’s San Jose, California, USA.) Now trapped in the Human realm, Sparda set out to make a life for himself. He traveled the world, saw history as it happened, and how the humans evolved their culture and reinvented themselves. For a time even serving as a feudal lord in Fortuna. All the while, Sparda hunted demons that had been left behind, specifically those that made themselves a danger to Humans. Some he recruited into his order, some he had relations with for a short time. Millenia passed; Sparda met a human by the name of Eva during the 21st century, who captured his heart, and enamored him. They married and had twin sons: Dante and Vergil. As a regular occurrence in this new home life, Sparda is drawn away from his family many a time to deal with demonic threats, always coming home safely. Until the day that he failed to return...

\- - - - In the Case of Bayonetta - - - -

How does Bayonetta fit into the story of Hellwalkers? Thematically and mechanically there is no difference between the franchises, except for one glaring difference. Bayonetta features angels. To keep in theme, we are taking a page from DMC4 and saying that all Angels are a breed or species of Demon. So then Bayonetta is a demon? No, as the Lumen sages and the Umbra witches are thematically humans who work on opposing sides.

\- - - - In the Case of Shin Megami Tensei / Persona - - - -

How does SMT/P fit into the story of Hellwalkers? SMT/P was probably the most difficult to figure out how to plug into the lore. What we have come up with is that each demon in SMT does indeed exist. However, all angelic beings or gods are converted into Demons of varying strengths. For Persona, we made a race that would allow users making persona characters to do what they do in the game: Tainted - Daemon Persona. Unlike the persona games, you do not have to be in the Shadow world to enact this trait. For characters from the classic SMT games and others who wish to rally demons as companions to fight with you, the Gemini Coven was created. Please see Races for information on Witches: Gemini Coven.

In the case of Catherine? As it is loosely based on the world of SMT… technically yes you can make characters from this IP. This will be handled on a case by case basis.

\- - - - In the case of Prototype - - - -

Why Prototype? Because aesthetically it is the most theme-appropriate zombie/bioweapon game. How does Prototype fit into the story of Hellwalkers? The Mercer/Blacklight Virus, and its predecessors will be regarded as experiments created by scientists messing with daemonic biology and materials. Otherwise, they act as they do in the Prototype games, nothing else has been changed. Anyone infected with any virus from the Prototype saga will be labeled as Demi-Fiends according to the race card, with powers that will allow them to do in the game what Alex Mercer does. Timeline wise: The Prototype games are Current in that the outbreaks happened within the current year, 2020. While the games may say a different year, just do as Marvel does and move this to the current timeline.

\- - - - In the case of Castlevania - - - -

Why Castlevania? It has been a long-requested entry into the Hellwalkers canon, after a few adjustments we found that it wouldn't be too difficult to port it. Vampires and the Undead? Vampires have been split into three categories: Vampyr, Dhampir, and Vampire. Dhampir's being a type of Cambion. Vampyr's being true vampires, and the Progenitors of the subspecies of Demon; Vampire being a type of Tainted that echo the run of the mill vampire. These creatures are NOT undead but are instead Undead Adjacent. Their heartbeats are so low that they can be mistaken for being undead. So no Undead? There is a type of undead creature, but vampires just aren't on that list. What about Werewolves? Lycaon's are the progenitors of Lycanthrope. Which we have featured as a disease inside of the Hellwalkers canon. Like the Blacklight Virus, this ailment is daemonic in nature. Like the Vampires; Demons, Tainted, and Cambion can be werewolves.

\- - - - Hellwalkers Devil May Cry Timeline - - - -

23BC - Sparda defeats Mundus and seals the portals. 

1975AD - Dante/Vergil born

1983 - Dante/Vergil age 8, (Mundus sends demons to murder Sparda’s family in lieu of not being able to enact his revenge on Sparda himself. Dante is found and is put into the foster system. Vergil is lost on the streets.)

1993 - DMC 3 manga: Dante/Vergil age 18, Nero conceived 

1994 - DMC 3: Dante/Vergil age 19, Lady 16, Nero born in spring, Temen-ni-gru happens in early autumn. Vergil goes to Hell

2003 - DMC 1: Dante/Vergil age 28, Trish states that Eva died 20 years ago, Nero 9

2004 - DMC Anime: Dante/Vergil 29, Nero 10

2008 - DMC 2: Dante/Vergil age 33, Nero 14

2013 - DMC 4: Dante/Vergil age 38, Nero 19

2018 - Dante/Vergil age 43, Nico moves in with Nero, Nero 24 (Matier states in the DMC5 pre-game novel that she last saw Dante ten years ago.) 

2019 - DMC 5: Dante/Vergil age 44, Nero 25, Nero loses his arm in April

2020 - Hellwalkers: Dante/vergil age 45, Nero 26

  
  


\- - - - Hellwalkers SMT Timeline - - - -

Beginning of Time - The Great Will/Axiom creates the Amala Network/Universe. 

2500 B.C. - Mainline Amala Universe, The Demon Bel Marduk rules the World. 

500 B.C. - Mainline Amala Universe, YHVH defeats Bel Marduk, ruling the World and becoming the Christian God in the eyes of Mankind as a Demiurge. 

1930's - Raidou Kuzunoha the Fourteenth defeats the Lesser Demon King, Shinado Abaddon. 

1995 - The Demon Summoning Program produced by Akemi Nakajima is spread across Japan by a man named Stephen allowing the masses to communicate and work with demons, Karukozaka High School incident occurs bringing Demons into Tokyo, Kyouji Kuzunoha a descendant of the Kuzunoha bloodline and Devil Summoner engages the new "Dark Lord" Ideo Hazama and puts an end to the situation. 

1996 - The Mikage-Cho incident occurs, Personas are invoked in a small number of citizens and researched by SEBEC. 

2000 - Sumaru City is almost eradicated from space-time by Nyarlathotep before being defeated by a group of Persona Users, one being from the original Mikage-Cho event. 

2009 - Tartarus appears alongside Nyx Avatar, sealed away by a Wildcard Persona user. 

2011 - Inaba Television murders occur, solved by four young Persona users. 

2016 - Phantom Thieves cases arise, Phantom Thieves become adored by the public and their changes of heart continue. 

2018 - In the mainline Amala Universe's Vortex World, Kagutsuchi and YHVH are defeated by the Dark Lord Lucifer and Naoki alongside their demonic forces. 

Early 2020 - Dark Lord Lucifer, Naoki, and their forces shift from the empty Amala Network to the Hellwalkers Universe. The Great Will/The Axiom moves the damaged YHVH to the Hellwalkers Universe to prevent an imbalance in the forces of Law and Chaos. 

Current Day - The Damaged YHVH attempts to restore his original form, rebuilds the Amala Network in the background, new followers of YHVH spring up in Tokyo.

  
  


\- - - - HELLWALKERS CASTLEVANIA TIMELINE - - - -

Leon Belmont's era — 1094 A.D Leon Belmont avenges his fiancée's death at the hands of the vampire Walter Bernhard, with the Vampire Killer Whip, created from Sara's soul. However, everything was just a plot by Leon's close friend Mathias Cronqvist, who had turned into a vampire in order to defy God, who allowed his wife to die of an illness.

\----12th-14th centuries----

With Leon now in pursuit of Mathias, the Belmonts' eternal struggle against evil begins. From generation to generation, the Vampire Killer and the title of Vampire Hunter is passed down. Mathias eventually declares himself King of the Night and changes his name to Dracula Vlad Ţepeş, hides in foreign lands.

Trevor Belmont's era — 1476 A.D

The genocide of humanity begins at the hand of Count Dracula after the death of his wife Lisa, of whom was accused of witchcraft for using advanced medicines to cure the sick. Trevor Belmont is the last surviving member of the Belmont clan after rumors of black magic attracting evil to them, causing the family to be exiled and excommunicated by the Church, with everything the family-owned being razed and destroyed.

In 1476, Trevor came across the town of Gresit, a fortified city that was not yet overrun by Dracula's army. After saving an Elder Speaker from assault, Trevor agrees to find his grandchild who had gone to find the sleeping soldier. Defeating a Cyclops deep underground, he frees Sypha Belnades from petrification. Together they protect the town from Dracula’s army.

After awakening Alucard, the three of them journey to defeat Dracula together. After a hard-won battle, which ended on an emotional moment with his father, Alucard kills Dracula.

Bidding farewell to Alucard, Trevor accompanies Sypha as they first head to find the Speakers before heading on to face the remains of Dracula's army at Braila.

  
  


— 1479 A.D

Though defeated at the hands of Trevor Belmont, Dracula's curse still ravages the countryside of Europe. Amidst this chaos is Hector, a Devil Forgemaster who had formerly worked in the service of Dracula. Has an altercation with a creature calling itself the embodiment with death.

Christopher Belmont's era — 1576 A.D

Count Dracula, slain 100 years before, is reborn. It's rumored the Bartley family was responsible for this act. It's from this point on that the legend begins: "Once every 100 years, when the faith in God is forgotten, Dracula will come back to life". Christopher, a descendant of Trevor, apparently succeeds in vanquishing Dracula.

— 1591 A.D

Though Christopher Belmont had defeated the evil count Dracula fifteen years ago, he did not manage to destroy him. Dracula used his powers to take control of Soleiyu Belmont's mind. Christopher vowed to destroy Dracula and return his son to normal, and in the end, he defeated the evil Count, restored his son and the land was returned to its normal balance once again. 

Simon Belmont's era — 1691 A.D

Count Dracula is fully revived by the forces of evil for the second time. Simon Belmont defeats Dracula once more, but in the wake of Dracula's death, is struck with a curse.

— 1698 A.D

The curse inflicted upon Simon seven years earlier continues to affect his body, which slowly starts to decay. A mysterious woman appears to Simon while visiting his family's graveyard and is told that Dracula will be revived when the curse kills him. The only way to lift the curse is for Simon to gather the scattered body parts of Dracula and burn them where his castle once stood. Simon successfully gathers and burns all of the five pieces. However, Dracula manifests as a ghost from a sixth piece (his fang). Simon fights valiantly and prevents Dracula's resurrection from taking place. 

Juste Belmont's era — 1748 A.D

Juste Belmont, the grandson of Simon, continues the family's vampire-hunting tradition and upholds the duty of searching for Dracula's relics. However, his childhood friend, Lydie, is kidnapped and his best friend, Maxim, is possessed by an evil spirit born out of Dracula's remains. Combining the strength of the three friends, the evil spirit is defeated, his hold on Maxim disappears and the castle vanishes back into the mist. 

Richter Belmont's era — 1792 A.D

Called back to life by the Dark Priest Shaft, Dracula has awakened again. Richter Belmont sets out to find and kill Dracula and save the women kidnapped from his town, including his fiancée Annette. Aided by Maria Renard, a girl with mysterious powers, Richter prevails over Dracula. However, Richter was left defenseless from his battle with Dracula and Shaft's curse enters his body.

Evil Richter Belmont — 1797 A.D

After four years, Shaft succeeds in gaining full control over Richter. He plans to revive Dracula with the aid of Richter's powers. Maria sets out to find the missing Richter only to stumble on Dracula's castle which had risen out of the mist. Sensing the rise of evil, Alucard awakes from a 300-year slumber. Thanks to Alucard, Richter is freed from Shaft's influence. Alucard battles his father and eventually defeats him as he is using an imperfect form. Maria, Richter, and Alucard meet outside as the castle crumbles.

— 1798 A.D

The Incubus Magnus plots to make Alucard take his father's place as the Dark Lord. With the combined strength of five vampire hunters, this plan is foiled. 

Era of the Belmont clan's absence — 1800’s 

In the 1800s, the Belmonts mysteriously disappear. In their place, several organizations are formed to try and find ways to prevent Dracula from returning. 

Quincy Morris' era — 1850’s

Sometime after Alucard's awakening and Dracula's subsequent defeat, Richter, ashamed of being manipulated by Shaft, passes on the Vampire Killer whip kept for so long by the Belmont Clan to the Morris Clan.

— 1897 A.D

Quincy Morris, a distant descendant of Trevor Belmont, keeps Dracula at bay.

John Morris' era — 1917 A.D

The legendary vampire Elizabeth Bartley, Dracula's niece, suddenly appears in the 20th century. Plotting a sacrificial war in order to bring back her uncle back to life, she orchestrates the beginning of World War I. Quincy Morris' son, John, and his best friend Eric Lecarde, vow to take up the fight against evil. Together they manage to prevent Dracula's full resurrection.

\- - - - Present day Era - - - -

Jonathan Morris' era — 1944 A.D

The world is in chaos due to the second world war. The souls of the dead roam the earth. Their anguish summons Dracula's legendary castle. Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin, step forward to fight evil. They discover a vampire named Brauner, who has claimed the castle as his own. They fight him in order to destroy the castle, but by defeating Brauner, Dracula is freed from the seal that kept him locked away. The Count is defeated once more. 

  
  


Julius Belmont's era — 1999 A.D

On August 11th, a total solar eclipse appears over Eastern Europe. According to a prediction of Nostradamus, Dracula would be revived on this day. The Belmont Clan (which had re-emerged in this era), the Belnades Clan and Alucard all confirm it's indeed the coming revival of the Dark Lord. Awaiting his return, they find the magic in Japan which can even control gods with the power of a solar eclipse. It's Julius, the current heir of the Belmont Clan, who takes up the Vampire Killer to face Dracula. With the secret art of the Hakuba Clan, Dracula's castle is trapped and confined within the darkness of the eclipse. With his source of power and means of resurrection sealed away, Dracula is slain permanently, forcing the dark lord to find a host body to contain himself in.

Era of Dracula’s Rebirth ---- Soma Cruz, Dracula’s host body, is born in 2002

Present day - 2020 - Soma Cruz and Kristopher Messala are 18 years old. Alucard is still missing.

  
  
  



End file.
